Underpaw
by Ashesofthewind
Summary: Kori is the daughter of a forbidden couple consisting of a Monster mother and Human father. She is looked down on by many since she was old enough to remember, however when she is pushed into the world by herself she knows what she has to do. She must work with her friends to try and reunite the royal family but can she do it when her own life is falling to pieces around her?
1. The Start

It has been a week since the humans launched their attack against the monsters. No one knows that truly lead up to this, but it happened. Feeling that the monsters would overtake them the humans sprang into action attacking any monster with their so-called 'Military' forces. What even did 'Military' mean? No one was sure, they could only assume it was like their own Royal Forces. Around this time a white wolf monster came out of her hiding, well if you could call it that. She never left her home, but everyone in the close by town knew her and she was good friends with many. However, one day their vision of said monster was changed forever, and not for the last time either.

"Let me do this if I can help I want to!" A female voice said edging on a growl as a shorter white wolf walked out of the old worn down home her golden eyes blazing. Behind her, the motherly looking monster sighed as she walked after her.

"Kiana, my friend please rethink this. It's not safe for either of us right now!" The other says her goat-like features showing her sadness even more so than her voice did.

"Lady Dreemurr, you know I must. He is out there waiting for me." The wolf responding turning to her taller friend and taking her paws in her own as Golden eyes locked with red.

"This Axel means this much to you, my friend? You know the humans will attack any monster without asking questions." The latter asks her voice barely above a whisper.

"I must, he has to know." Kiana responded her voice fading.

"He must know. He will have a child, maybe he will even come live in the Underground with us." Her voice was barely even saying words by the end, tears snaking down her white furred face.

She knew it was too good to be true, knew that only her dear friend would understand. She had slept with a human, shared the most natural of bonds, had fallen in what the humans considered 'love'. She had trusted this man and now she was carrying his child, it had been only five days but she could tell. She had asked the Queen to check her out on this very day, and thanks to Toriel's magic skills she found out that she was indeed with child. The concerned friend had decided to stay by Kiana's side all day, she knew about her friend's reckless behavior well.

"You must not think of your child. Would this Axel want you putting both of you in danger? Stay with me, my friend please." She said gently squeezing the others white paws with a reassuring grin./p

"No, he would not. However, I must tell him. Would you not do the same dear friend if you were in my place?" Kiana responds her flopped ears lifting slightly as she pleaded.

"Just be safe, my friend." The young queen says lowering her gaze to look to the short wolf's mid-section before looking back to her eyes.

"Allow me to walk with you." She adds her voice saying she would have no arguments.

Knowing her friend would not allow her to make the trip alone Kiana half laughed to herself. Yes, two pregnant monsters with no male in sight heading towards the Above-ground war zone. Nothing wrong with this picture, nope nothing at all. Kiana was half dreading entering the Above-ground again, before she was a soldier it was normal she had permission, it was also the first day. Now it had almost been a week, no one Underground truly knew how the war was going besides the King, and he was not the sharing time. Passing though the palace was quite easy with the queen along she had to admit. However, when they almost reached the exit what they found left both of them shocked.

An invisible barrier had been formed cutting the two off, this honestly did not shock them they had a feeling something would happen sooner or later. However, what shocked them was their King was on the other side of the barrier slamming his fists on it trying to get back, on their side was a human man with shaggy ginger hair. He was mimicking the King's actions trying to get back to the side be belonged to. /p

"Axel.." Kiana mumbled her legs growing weak, however, her friend soon drew her out of her trance.

"Asgore dear!" Toriel yelled running forward and pushing the human man aside trying to reach her husband only to get flung back by the barrier and crash into Kiana.

The forbidden couple was reunited, but at the cost of the Royal couple being split up and the Underground was cut off from their King. There were three questions on everyone's minds. What would happen to the children who would be born? Would the forbidden couple live though these times were humans are still continued the enemy? And most important who would rule them?


	2. A Mother's Love and Moving on

Months passed by and with each week the monsters grew more frantic, the absence of their King was noticed by many. This forced the Queen to take his place ruling even though it was clearer every month that she was with child, it was around then that Kiana stepped up to act as the Queens bodyguard as well as advisor. After a total of nine months the Queen gave birth to a young prince whom she named Asriel, it greatly pained her to not share this moment with her husband.

Kiana was by then eight months along herself and Axel kept demanding she stay at their house to rest, however she did not allow him to slow her down from her duties. Once the crown prince was a month old the Queen came back in force with her rule, Kiana had now given birth to her little girl whom Axel demanded be named Kori much to her mother's dismay. Kiana had been given the duty of guarding the two young ones when the Queen was away.

Kiana had noticed her boyfriend's personality changing but she was unable to figure out why. The wolf monster had simply pushed it aside thinking it was just him getting used to life in the Underground. After all both of the children were to have a small party for their 9th birthdays on this day. Despite being together often since birth Asriel and Kori where opposites. Kori was strong willed and free spirited, however Asriel seemed to be emotional and reluctant about most things.

"Over here! Over here! Come on Azi!" A feminine voice called as a blue/gray wolf monster ran by with a smile.

"Ko wait!" A young goat like kid calls trying to run after the other but falling on his face.

"Kori, Prince Asriel be careful!" Kiana called from where she stood watching as the young ones run though the small patch of yellow flowers.

"Don't worry momma we careful." Kori said before a loud cry filled the air, making both turn to look at the prince.

"It hurts." Asriel cried from where he sat his paws on his knee, tears flowed from his eyes like tiny rivers.

"Prince I just warned you." Kiana sighed holding a hand to her forehead before walking over to check him out.

Crouching now before the young kid, she noticed his pants where tore at the knee and that his white fur was a dull red hue. Gently patting the Prince on his head as she stood scooping him up in her arms, making towards her den, knowing her daughter was following behind them. Sitting him down on the bank of the small pool of water she tore a piece of her sleeve to clean his wound.

"Momma, can I go play again?" Kori whined looking to her mom with puppy eyes.

"No, you both will stay here now." Kiana whispered to the young kids her ear flicking slightly as light footfalls echo inside the den./span

She slowly turned to face her pup having finished tending to the Prince, it was then that she saw Axel out the side of her vision. She tensed standing and moving to stand in front of the kids, her eyes narrowed as they locked on the ginger haired human. Ears flicked back as she caught site of the steel pipe hanging at his side, using her tail she pointed towards the tunnel on the other side of the pool silently willing the kids leave.

"Axel dear, your back early. Is everything ok at the palace?" She asked flicking her tail once as if in joy at seeing him.

Behind her the young monsters scurried into the tunnel, Kori had pushed Asriel in first then entered herself, blocking the opening with a rock so she could just barely see out. Turning to the prince she offers him a hug which he gladly accepts, once he is calmed down the kids both peek out trying to see what was happening. Seeing Kiana backed up to the rock blocking their hiding place Kori whines slightly only to gently push Asriel back edging him towards the other end of the tunnel.

"Ko what's happening? Will she be alright?" The young prince asked his voice shaking as he crawled through the tunnel approaching the other side that opened to a snowy landscape.

"I don't know, maybe my parents just want to talk. My mom will be fine, though just keep going like we practiced." Kori said her voice strangely remaining its normal calm tone.

"If you say so.." Asriel responded his voice slightly normal once more as they exited the tunnel and stood in the snowy area just before Doggo's stand.

"Go, you need to get home. Just as momma always made us do. Tell your mom what happened." Kori all but growled as she pushed the young prince ahead.

Asriel nodded stiffly and ran towards the city once he was gone the young mix breed would stay and wait for her mother to follow like she always did. Once she was sure he was gone she turned and entered the tunnel once more, crawling as fast as she could until she got to the end. She was just about to move the rock when she heard a light hissing sound followed by the clank of steel hitting the ground. Panicking she peeked out only to see her father leaving, his arm was bleeding leaving a trail behind, fearing for her mother she looked around in a hurry until she noticed a pile of dust.

Panicking Kori turned and all but ran back out, the scent of her 'fathers' blood still stuck in her nose as she all but jumped into Doggo's stand. She was shaking silent tears flowing down her face as she just looked at the ground before her, she was alone now. Her mother was killed, her father killed her for seemingly no reason, her only friend was long gone back to his loving parent. Asriel, how was she going to let him know she was ok? Sure in the practices they would do, he would return to Queen Toriel and a royal guard would be sent to check on the others, but gods this was real, she knew not where to go.

Time passed, once night (or what she thought was night anyway) fell she exited the stand and roamed around her thin arms wrapped around herself as she tried to fight off her horror and fear from the day that kept playing over in her mind. Guilt plagued her, could she have done something to prevent this from happening, heck maybe she should have refused to leave her mother alone. It was not until a hand gripped her roughly on the arm making her spin to face them, blinking a few times she snapped out of her seemingly endless spiral of thoughts.

"Answer me when I ask you something ya runt!" A rough feminine voice said her grip growing stronger as she shook the mixed breed.

"What?" Kori replied her voice hollow, which seemed to shock the other monster.

"Runt, you ok? Names Undyne, ya seem lost, need some help?" The female asked once more, this time, Kori actually looked at the other female taking him her blue skin and over all fish like look.

"Runt? Now you're just being _**koi**_. Your hardly bigger than me. Though I could use some help." Kori says before explaining to Undyne about that had happened up until being found by her.

"Damn you've had the rough of it. Here you can stay with me until you find a place." Undyne said picking up the bags that rested beside her feet in the snow.

'Bags? How did you even miss them? Normally you pick up on everything.' Kori thinks to herself as she swipes two of the bags from Undyne's arms making the women growl lowly. From that day Kori started living with Undyne, unaware that the two would bond to the point they went everywhere together. Later that year Undyne turned 12 years old and enrolled herself in the Royal guard, meaning Kori was alone more often. After her 10th birthday rolled around Kori convinced her now adoptive sister Undyne to share her training skills.


End file.
